Not a Boy Scout
by Phillipe363
Summary: A look into a typical night for Clark and Chloe as Superman and Power Girl for taking down a corrupt diplomat with the help of two members of the Justice League.


**Hey guys**

**This is a sort of repost for a story I had and while remaining overall the same I decided to redo the pairing with make a few other changes from the original version. For those wondering the reason why I took this story down the first time was part of my Oliver/Dinah Laurel Lance scorched earth policy I invoked.**

**So quick canon details are it goes AU towards the end of season 8 and certain changes made will be revealed in the story itself.**

**The biggest one for the story is Chloe got powers and is operating as a vigilante herself known as Power Girl.**

**One reason is well my muse went why not try this idea out and the second is from the fact Allison Mack who voiced Chloe also voiced Power Girl in the Superman/Batman Public Enemies film.**

**Next change is Clark and Chloe are in a romantic relationship.**

**Another thing is Clark and Chloe will be darker as Clark will be slightly less of a boy scout. Because I'm pulling from the original Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster where Clark was rougher for having no problem killing if needed or used Batman methods on bad guys.**

**This rougher Superman was used somewhat, minus the willing to cross the killing line for a handful of comics in the early new 52 before evolving into the usual Superman.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Daily Planet during the night

Sitting at his desk, Clark is around six feet with having a solid physical appearance and black wavy hair. He's wearing a black business suit and a pair of dark-framed glasses, cover his eyes.

Currently working on an article about Andrea Rojas aka the Angel of Vengeance getting exposed for vigilantism and this is not a piece he wants to be working on, at all. Brings many things to mind of how the world will never truly accept the work Superman and the rest of the Justice League do.

How the Justice League works in the dark corners of the world like operatives of a strike team for some government agency, only they answer to themselves and don't work for anyone.

The fear of the public for what they don't understand, the criminals who use it to help their purposes and certain people in positions of authority don't want to admit the vigilantes need to exist because that would make them look bad.

Still, some people are thankful for being saved and protected by someone who can help. Not all hope is lost and for that Clark is thankful. Which is why his friends and family always say he's the optimist.

Though Clark knows his optimism has taken hard blows over the years, especially involving the whole Doomsday mess. For the longest time, he had refused the idea to consider killing under any condition and remained unmoving in protecting Davis from believing the good in everyone, including Davis. Even going so far to split Doomsday and Davis into two people by use of black kryptonite.

Only, when Clark entered the clock tower to find Jimmy Olsen his friend's lifeless body, he didn't even hesitate to kill Davis to prevent him from murdering Chloe Sullivan. The death of his friend was the day the boy scout part of Superman died and replaced by a harsher view of reality. One who was willing to cross the line if needed to put down monsters and is more willing to hang criminals out of windows to get them to confess.

Gratefully Chloe was able to convince Clark to not turn his back on humanity despite going through her pain and grief from Jimmy's death.

It was only a short months later she ended up kidnapped by Lex Luthor who returned from the dead, with starting the hellish experiments, by first injecting her with his blood acquired years ago, which eventually completely rewrote Chloe's DNA to match a Kryptonation's.

Of course, that went extremely bad for Lex when Clark and other members of the Justice League showed up to recuse her from the lab before they destroyed all of it into rubble. For Lex, it didn't go well since Oliver deciding to be done with the Luthor problem permanently by breaking his neck. And to be sure there was no way back for Lex this time he used his heat vision to destroy Luthor's body to ash.

He's brought out of his thoughts when Lois who is across from his desk working on the same Rojas article speaks.

"You know if Superman would actually allow me to interview him it might help with the stuff like this" Lois says, while mid-way chewing on a pen.

"Lois, probably the reason why Superman is not giving interviews is because of what happened today with Rojas" Clark replies.

"Really, why do you always have to say that? You are not him, Smallville" Lois says.

"No, but I seem to remember you telling me about the time he sped off when you tried to get him to do an interview. Also, if I was Superman, I don't blame the guy" Clark says.

"Yeah well, you're not being helpful. The guy may be a little shy but I'm going to track him down and make him talk, somehow" Lois says.

Before Lois can come back with a reply, Clark's cellphone beeps causing him to read a message from Oliver telling him it's time to move on taking down Alex Greer. Placing the phone in his pocket, Clark gets to his feet since it's time to go become Superman.

"Sorry, Lois but I need to go. A contact of mine for tracking down a lead about this new Shadow vigilante in New York" Clark says.

"Yeah Perry gave me the boring job for getting an interview with billionaire Lamont Cranston who has returned to New York following some years away, and his wife Margo Lane, no relation. For you leaving, that's fine Smallville, just gives me more time to get this article up to the Chief so I can beat you and Chloe" Lois says smiling.

Pushing his glasses up on his nose "It would if I didn't already send it to Perry a few minutes ago. Have a good night Lois" Clark replies smoothly.

Lois glares as Clark chuckling turns around walking off.

* * *

Outskirts of Metropolis on a mansion's grounds

Power Girl and Superman land near the gate doors and begin making their way forward.

Clark is in a dark blue long-sleeved suit containing a diamond-shaped, red-lined and yellow shield emblem with a red "S" in the middle of the chest. A muted golden belt is around Superman's waist with a pair of dark-colored ruby boots and a dull red flowing cape.

For Chloe's wearing a tight, form-fitting muted white bodysuit with blue gloves and red boots. A crimson belt containing a round gold buckle is around Chloe's waist, mostly to add some color to the suit while a maroon cape extends down from her shoulders before stopping at her knees.

"Well here comes our welcome party," Chloe says, grinning.

Several feet ahead, are nineteen guards in gray military combat suits with machine guns, rushing towards them before opening fire. The bullets hitting Superman and Power Girl become flat upon impact.

One of the men having an under-barrel grenade launcher attached to their gun fires hitting Superman directly in the chest which explodes harmlessly upon impact.

Both rushing over to the guards using their super speed Clark and Chloe make short work of them by mostly just light blows to their upper body or sending the guards flying through the air with hitting the ground. Once all the guards are out cold that is done in about a minute after a glance at each other Superman and Power Girl head for the house.

* * *

Inside the main office of the mansion

Alex Greer is rapidly shoving papers into a briefcase, intending to leave as fast as he can when the double doors get forced off their hinges by a powerful blast of heat vision from Chloe. The man glances up to see Superman and Power Girl enter and walk over.

"Please, I'm just an honest diplomat. I will have your written up on charges of international crimes for attacking my security force" Alex says.

"There's nothing honest about the type of scum you are, Mr. Greer" Clark replies in repulsion.

"You use your position of Corto Maltese diplomat to sell people into slavery. Also, help transport drugs and illegal weapons into our country by supply lines, some by Canada and Mexico" Chloe says in disgust.

"I have diplomatic immunity. So regardless of my crimes, you can't arrest me, and my home country won't have me prosecuted" Alex replies egotistically.

"You seem to be mistaken; we are not the police," Clark says.

"You won't kill me through or torture me, to the rare possibility of getting me to confess. I've heard all about you, Superman. How you're a boy scout of Truth, Justice and the American way" Alex replies.

"You must have him confused with somebody else, but you are right about the last part for the American way" Chloe adds.

"This is your two choices either you will confess, or I make you. You don't want the third option" Clark says.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen," Alex says smirking.

"Really?" Clark replies, grabbing the man's right arm and twists it until breaking the bones inside then let's go.

Alex gripping his broken arm lets out a howl of pain.

"I still won't. No matter what you do" Alex says though not sounding as firm.

Grabbing ahold of the man's left hand with twisting "Are you sure?" Clark asks.

"Yes. The people I work for would kill me before I could even reach trial and I'm afraid of them more, then you" Alex replies, fear-filled and in pain.

"Then you die," Chloe says simply.

"I might as well. Because I never will confess" Alex replies.

Sighing, Clark picks the man up by his throat with glaring at him and begins to apply pressure as Greer's face turns blue.

"I have taken lives doing this job, but I don't enjoy it. You get one last chance to confess" Clark says coldly.

"Fine. I will… just stop" Alex replies, gasping for breath.

Clark squeezing in the correct spot on his neck, renders Greer unconscious then drops the body to the floor.

"Greer was right though, I wasn't always like this in my first two years" Clark replies, quietly.

Chloe places a comforting hand on his shoulder, having nothing really to add and knowing exactly what Clark's referring to.

"We need to go," Chloe says after a moment.

Clark nods with glancing over to the floor uses a blast of heat vision to burn the House of El symbol into it since that's how they let people know he was around, or Power Girl too. Because neither Chloe or he allow themselves to be seen by the public, they stick to moving at super-speed and stay in the shadows.

Some seconds later Power Girl and Superman fly out the window vanishing into the night sky.

* * *

Near the same time at the docks, inside a freighter

Garbed in a dark green leather jacket and pants with the cloth hood, up, Oliver is nearing a cabin door. A domino mask covers his eyes, plus an arrow filled quiver on his back and a recurve bow in Oliver's left hand.

Knowing that Clark and Chloe are taking care of the man's boss, he's going after Emmett Vale who is Alex Greer's head of security and major partner in his criminal operations.

Due to Clark, Chloe and him shutting down Greer's operations that have put pressure on both men. Needless to say, Vale is choosing to get out of America. Not having the same immunity protection Greer does, Vale's going for a subtler root out.

Opening the door, Oliver nocks an arrow with stepping inside to see Emmett sitting on his bed checking his handgun.

"Green Arrow? You're a little far from Star City" Emmett says in surprise.

"You move, you die" Oliver replies, pulling the back on the bowstring "You have one chance to turn yourself in."

"I'll pass," Emmett says, going to fire his weapon.

The man never gets the chance as the arrow goes through his throat, causing him to grip the object desperately as blood begins to pour out. After a moment, Emmett slumps over lifeless.

Oliver slings his bow around his back, with glancing at the dead body for a moment. He's been doing this for some years now and Emmett Vale is another life gone that chips away a piece of his soul.

Began 2001 when his yacht was attacked by a group of pirates organized by David Hackett, the ship's captain and ended up stranded on an island known as Lian Yu, meaning Mandarin for purgatory. During those two years of hell, he became a killer to survive given certain mercenary groups who were on the island until leaving Lian Yu with Tess Mercer, after recusing her from a couple of drug runners.

"Unless you would like a crew member to spot you in your Robin Hood suit, Ollie, I suggest we get a move on," a female voice says, from behind.

Oliver turns around to see Sara Lance, with flowing blonde hair and in a blue, worker's uniform holding a duffle bag. She's also the vigilante called Black Canary and his girlfriend for a few years.

"No one has so far but it's a good plan. For the last time, I'm not Robin Hood" Oliver replies, pulling his hood back.

Rolling her eyes "You dress in green tights with stealing from the corrupt one percenter and the double-faced politicians to give back to the people. I'd say that fits Robin Hood very well. You even use bow and arrows" Sara quips.

Oliver sighs while Sara tosses him a duffle bag filled with another worker's uniform.

* * *

Few hours later at an apartment

In the kitchen, Clark in casual clothes of a gray T-shirt and blue jeans is filling up a glass of water.

Chloe is beside him, with being leaned against the counter and finishes up spending a text message on her cellphone. She's dressed in a white long sleeve blouse and blue skinny jeans.

Pocketing her cellphone "That was Sara. I let Oliver and her know their mission was a success. Interpol had Alex Greer in custody but a few hours later, he was found dead. Apparently hung himself" Chloe says, glancing at her boyfriend.

Drinking water from his glass "I'm guessing Greer's boss sent men to silence him before he could do any more talking. How did their mission go?" Clark asks.

"Me too and Emmett Vale is resting permanently, in her words. I told her we needed to meet for a sparing secession tomorrow" Chloe replies.

"Alright. Earlier today Andrea Rojas was exposed for the crimes that come with being a vigilante, and has had to go into hiding for the time being. It's just one more reminder of why we never will be able to truly leave the shadows of the world" Clark says.

"It's the only way for us to protect people," Chloe says in acceptance.

"I know. Today at the Daily Planet, Lois is still trying to get that interview with Superman despite having told her it's never happening. It didn't help me much after how I was feeling about Andrea" Clark says.

Giving a nod of her head "I've noticed that sometimes Lois's headstrong nature of reporting can make her keep perusing something when she sometimes shouldn't like I used to be" Chloe says scowling, and partial self-loathing.

"It's been a long day. We could use the sleep" Clark says, deciding to change topics.

"While that is an option" Chloe replies smirking "But where's the fun in that? Especially since we have not had a chance for any fun lately given how busy we've been."

Smiling Clark leans down kissing her, fully on the lips as Chloe returns it passionately and full of love. After a few minutes, they break apart as Chloe dashes towards the bedroom with her enhanced speed as Clark follows suit.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and leave a review to let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Regarding Oliver while I like Justin Hartley's portrayal of Oliver Queen on Smallville, I prefer the one portrayed by Stephen Amell from Arrow so that's who I'm using for my Oliver.**

**The brief discussion of The Shadow along with Lamont and Margo is for those who don't know a vigilante that began during the 1930s with pulp magazines, a radio program that lasted for several years which is how the character is most famously known, some films and various published comics.**

**Including the DC comics company even made some comics for the character, so he has become an actual character in DC at one point.**

**Putting aside the Zorro character the Shadow is the other main inspiration Bob Kane used for Batman, although he's far more lethal than Batman. How much depends on the author of the stories.**

**Margo Lane who was first introduced into the radio show is the Shadow's main love interest, and partner for helping him with his mission.**

**Lamont Cranston is depending on the version either the only, main version for The Shadow's secret identity or one of multiple secret identities.**

**So, I wanted to give a little nod to one of the forgotten heroes from the pulp and radio era.**

**Until next time**


End file.
